A Bachelor Christmas
by animelover2day
Summary: The Childern's Hospital is in need of funds to help buy Christmas presents for the kiddies. The Pokemon Center is having their annual Christmas Banquet and decide to help out by having a bachelor auction. Two-Shot COMASHIPPING
1. Part 1: The Auction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: Christmas is tomorrow, so I thought I would write a Christmas Comashipping fanfic for all of you! I sure hope you all enjoy this first chapter, I will have the next chapter up shortly. Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas!

Pairing: Paul and Ash. K

* * *

Part 1: The Auction

* * *

The Pokemon Center was planning their annual Christmas banquet. This year they decided the fundraiser would be in the form of a bachelor auction, to collect for the children's hospital.

It seemed quiet a few people wanted to partake in the charitable event this year, this included Ash and his friends.

Brock had already volunteered to be in the auction, in hopes of a beautiful lady winning him for the day.

Ash was at the moment helping to decorate the Christmas tree. He was on a small ladder, hanging up an ornament.

"Come on Ash! You should participate in the auction too," Dawn suggested eagerly.

The trainer had to quickly catch himself to keep from falling to the ground. Ash's eyes widened and his cheeks burned an interesting shade of red. "You're joking right?" He placed the ornament on the tree and continued with his task.

"No. Come on Ash, it's for charity. Think about the children. Think about how happy they will be Christmas morning when they wake up and find all those Christmas presents." The blue haired coordinator says while dancing around, pressing Piplup to her chest.

"Luuup!" The water type pokemon chirped happily in return.

"Yeah Ash, think about all the beautiful ladieeees!" Brock added near the kitchen.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued. "Reggie is partaking, Drew and even Prof. Oak."

"Prof. Oak!" Ash sputtered, shocked.

Dawn nodded vigorously. "Yup!"

Ash looked at both Brock and Dawn trying to come to a decision. In these times he always looked for advice from his loyal companion, Pikachu. He turned to his trusty friend, waiting for his reply.

The yellow rodent looked up at his trainer, a smile already planted in place. He shook his head up and down. "Pika!"

Ash, taking that as a yes, finally came to a decision. The dark-haired trainer groaned inwardly, knowing he would probably regret it later. "Ok, you can count me in."

***

The doors to the Pokemon Center suddenly swung open. The chilly winter air swept in, followed shortly after where two mauve-haired youths. One with a friendly grin and the other with furious scowl.

"I can't believe you dragged me along for this lame event," Paul grumbled, sending Reggie a glare.

Reggie laughed lightly. "Awe, can't you just have some fun. It's the holidays. Be joyful, be happy, and have a good time!" He paused for a moment, grinning suggestively. "You know Ash is here, right." The breeder finished with an all knowing grin.

Paul huffed, annoyed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Reggie couldn't help the wide grin that suddenly spread upon his face. "I don't knowwwww." He joked playfully.

"I'm outta here," Paul stated, sinking his hands into his pockets, he quickly left his brother's side.

Reggie wasn't able to see the slight hint of redness that had appeared on the bridge of Paul's nose. Paul would not allow him the privilege to see such a rare sight, that would give him a reason to question him about it. His brother already knows too much for his liking.

While Paul made his way else where, Reggie made his way to the kitchen.

The mauve-haired breeder stepped inside the kitchen and was immediately greeted by Brock. "Hey Reggie."

"Hey Brock."

Brock handed Reggie some pots and pans, after doing so he resumed with his cooking preparations.

Brock spared Reggie a quick glance, smiling. "So, is Paul here with you."

This in turn made Reggie smirk. "Yeah."

"Hey, you know what, Ash has volunteered to be in the auction."

Reggie wanted to laugh out loud, but he quickly stopped himself. "Oh really. That should be interesting."

Brock gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, why's that?"

"You'll seeeeee!" Reggie sang.

***

The banquet was now under way. The Pokemon Center was packed full.

Beautiful red, green, gold, and silver decorations lit up the big open room. Christmas music was blaring nonstop in the background, while many people tried to speak over it. There was so much food and everyone was eating heartily.

A few hours later

"This year seems to be turning out real well," Nurse Joy announced through the microphone on stage.

Everyone quieted down and gave her all their undivided attention.

"Thank you all for your contributions and services, in the preparations this year. Making this year the best it has ever been. We are about to start the auction. So all participants please make your way to the front of the stage. And if you haven't already gotten your auction card, any of our vendors will provide one for you."

All the participants made their way to the stage.

"We will start out with Brock! Everyone please give a round of applause for Brock!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Oh Nurse Joy! Please will you bid for me! I would make your day the perfect day ever!"

Croaguck was about to use poison jab but was suddenly interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Sorry, I'm only the auctioneer. I will not be bidding."

Brock's face fell into a depressing frown, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Croaguck left croaking happily.

Paul was among the audience below staring up at Ash in a state of shock. He was having great difficulty breathing.

The mauve-haired trainer slumped down into his seat, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew his face was beginning to heat up. '_What is that loser doing._' It was already embarrassing enough that his brother was in this stupid thing, but Ash. '_I bet Reggie put him up to this._'

Nurse Joy quickly get's down to business. "Let's start out this bid. Will anybody give me twenty dollars! Who will give me twenty dollars!"

A beautiful youthful redhead holds up her card. "I'll bid twenty dollars."

Brock's eyes turned into big heart shapes, his mouth dropped open wide. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sold to the beautiful redhead."

Nurse Joy interrupts his outburst and reminds him this is an auction. "We are trying to raise a lot of money, let's not stop on the first bid. We have a bid for twenty dollars, who will give me thirty, anybody bid thirty?"

An older, short, stout lady raises her card. "I'll bid thirty!"

Brocks face turns to complete horror, as the woman looks at him, making kissy faces.

Nurse Joy exclaimed happily, "Yay, now that's what I call bidding, ok now, we have thirty. now who will give me forty!"

The same young lady as before, held her card up again, "Forty!"

"Ok, we have a bid of forty, who will give me fifty?!"

The older woman was tired of beating around the bush, jumping out of her seat. "ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!!!"

"Oh my goodness! We have a bid for one hundred dollars. Do we have a higher bidder?"

Brock pleads to the redhead, but she shakes her head sadly, suggesting she has no more money to bid.

"Alright then, going once, going twice, SOLD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Brock cries.

The old lady rushes to the stage to claim her prize. She drags the poor breeder off the stage, kicking and screaming all the way back to her seat.

Everyone laughs and claps.

Nurse Joy giggles and continues the bidding. "Alright our next participant is…."

The next participant was Tracey, Misty won the bid for him at sixty-five dollars. After Tracey it was Drew, in which May of course, won by bidding over two hundred dollars. May received a red rose and kiss on the cheek by the handsome green head.

"Our next participant is Prof. Oak! Hello Professor!"

"Hello Nurse Joy. It's a real pleasure being here," He said joyfully.

"No, it's our pleasure having you here sir."

The bidders were mostly older women, including Ash's mom. Now that had to be embarrassing. Ash's face was an unhealthy shade of red throughout the whole bidding.

It came down to Ash's mom having the highest bid.

Ash wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was so embarrassed.

Next up was Reggie. Quite a few beautiful candidates were bidding for the handsome mauve-haired breeder, including Dawn, which surprised Ash and many others.

It came down to a pink haired girl and Dawn. They both battled it out strongly, but the victor was Dawn, bidding over three hundred dollars.

Where was she getting all that cash, many people wondered.

Reggie was very flattered by Dawn's generosity, but was it just that?

***

"It is now time for our last participant, Ash! Who will start out the bid!?"

"I'll bid four hundred dollars!" A young man shouts within the crowd.

Everyone was interested to see who the bidder was. It was unusual for a male to bid during a bachelor auction. They had to find out who this person was. Paul was especially curious.

It was Prof. Oak's grandson, Gary.

Paul was furious to find a confident smug on the boys face, which caused him to do something he never expected he would do. He hastily made his way to one of the vendors, getting himself a bidding card. "I bid six hundred!"

Ash was already in a state of shock by Gary's bid, but Paul too.

The floor was about to meet his face. He staggered a little then straightened up.

Reggie just could not believe his ears.

"Um, I'm not sure what's going on, but anyways on with the bidding! We have six hundred! Do I hear….seven hundred!???"

Gary looked over at Paul with build up rage. "Eight hundred!"

Gary grins and crosses his arms. '_Try to beat that._'

"One thousand dollars," Paul stated coolly.

Someone in the audience whistled, thoroughly impressed.

Gary could only gawk at the mauve-haired trainer.

Paul gave Gary a hard stare, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He knew he had won. There was no way he could beat him now.

Gary knew it was true. He slumped back into his seat, accepting defeat.

"Wow One thousand dollars!" Nurse Joy cried out. "That beats the record!" She wiped the sweat off her brow and continued, "One thousand dollars going once, going twice, SOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

To be continued:

Author: Liked it? Didn't like it? I would like to know. Reviews would be great.


	2. Part 2: The Date Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: Thank you for reviewing my first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this last one. Please R&R it would be the best Christmas present you could give me! XD Anyways Enjoy!

Pairing: Paul and Ash. K

* * *

Part 2: The Date Before Christmas

* * *

Ash couldn't imagine what was going on. He had to be dreaming. Paul could barely stand to be in the same room as he was, why would he buy him?

Then the hope deflated. Paul probably wanted to torture him or do something that would humiliate him for life.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

***

The door clicked quietly behind them. They were in Paul and Reggie's room, that they where sharing. The silence was engulfing, falling into every space between them.

Ash shuffled and he felt Paul's eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable.

"So…" Ash trailed off.

Paul looked at him and went into a room.

"H-Hey!!" Ash protested, "I'm your slave! What do you want…"

Paul came back with a broom.

"…me to do." he finished lamely.

Paul smirked and handed him the broom, "Start sweeping."

***

He had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

And Lady Luck decides to hand it to him on a silver platter.

He sat down on the armchair as he watched Ash busying himself over sweeping the floor.

He grinned to himself.

He was so incredibly lucky. He had a front row view of Ash's rear end and other… assets.

Ash looked up and saw Paul's lingering stare. It made him feel nervous, not the bad kind of nervousness, but the kind that raised giddiness inside of you.

Ash shook his head. This was Paul, he had to remember that.

But why was Paul staring at him?

"Something wrong Paul?"

Paul looked directly into his eye and pointed to the floor.

"You missed a spot."

***

Ash wiped his forehead. He had been sweeping the floor non-stop and personally, he was ready to fall down and collapse.

"Done? Good." Paul smirked at him.

Ash glared at him.

Evil! Evil! Pure Evil!

"Now what do you want me to do?" Ash gritted out.

Paul raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "First thing. You have to call me Master."

Ash gasped in outrage, "No way am I going to call you Master!"

Paul looked at him and grabbed his arm, pulling Ash towards him. They were only a few centimeters apart. Ash's breathing hitched.

"You will do it," Paul stated coldly, "Because I said so. Is that clear?"

The flash of rebellions died in Ash's eyes. "Crystal clear," He mumbled.

Paul nodded and released Ash. They both immediately missed the close contact.

Paul cleared his throat. There was a distinct glint in his eye. "First, let's get something to eat, okay?"

Ash's head shot up and he nodded eagerly.

***

Ash was practically drooling, as he watched Paul dig into his strawberry shortcake.

The two had decided to go to this small café in town, one of the only places open during Christmas Eve. To Paul's greatest annoyance everyone must have had the same smart idea. The other annoyance was Ash's complaining on how slow the service was. He still hadn't gotten his order.

Ash started to groan loudly.

Did he have no self-control?

"Paul can I have a piece of your cake? I'm starving here!" He whimpered desperately.

"You can wait," Paul barked and continued to eat his cake, trying to ignore the pitifully, pathetic attempts of the other .

"C'mon Paul just ooooone biiiiite!"

Ash was bouncing up and down in his seat now.

Paul quickly scolded him, "Humph, as if. And stop that."

Minutes had went by and still nothing?

How long should it take!?

Ash was now begging, "Please, please, please, oh please Paul!"

Paul was extremely past the line of being pissed, he was furious. He scooped a big fork full of the delicious pastry and shoved it right into Ash's open mouth. Paul quickly let go of the utensil leaving it in Ash's mouth.

Paul watched as Ash unhurriedly pulled the fork from his mouth. "It's so goooood," Ash sighed in satisfaction and scooped some more of the sweet pastry onto it.

Paul's jaw dropped open, and in a split second Ash took the opportunity to thrust the boy's own fork back into his mouth. The mauve-haired boy swallowed the serving of sweet dessert reflexively.

Ash was ready for a beating, but it never came. What came next was something he never expected.

Paul started to laugh.

_Holy crap he's laughing!_

Ash blinked in surprise, he just could not believe it.

The waitress finally arrived with Ash's order. "Here's your order sir."

Then both Ash and Paul burst out laughing.

Ash quickly devoured his cake in one quick motion, and jumped up from his seat. He grabbed a hold of Paul, and before dragging him out the door, paid the clerk.

Once the two were out of the Café and out in the dark winter night, Paul ripped his arm out of Ash's grip. "What are you doing?"

Ash was wearing a wide grin. "This!" He quickly bent down and scooped up some snow.

"Oh no you..."

The snow collided right into his face. "..don't." The snow covered face trainer, scooped himself a quick hand full of snow.

Ash stuck out his tongue, completely forgetting about anything else, and laughing at Paul as he wiped the snow off his face. "Ha! You can't catch me!"

"Not so fast Ketchums." Paul chuckled, despite himself. He lunged forward and managed to catch Ash off guard, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him in a snowdrift. Ash laughed in pure delight and began struggling. They ended up rolling around, Paul trying to push a handful of snow into the younger boy's face and Ash doing his best to avoid it.

And then they rolled down a hill, not even realizing it until they came to a stop at the bottom, Paul on top and staring down into laughing, wide, hazelnut eyes. They were both breathing heavily and their hearts were pounding in their ears, smiling like idiots at each other.

There was a moment of silence where they just stared at one another, smiles fading away as each thought the exact same thing and heat suddenly poured over them in waves.

_God he's beautiful when he smiles._

Unaware that they were moving, Ash grabbed Paul's shoulders and Paul leaned down from his push-up position until they were nose to nose, their hot breaths mingling in the crisp winter air and their eyes sliding closed as Paul bent his head just a little bit more…

"Paul! Ash! Where are you guys?"

"Are you guys okay!?"

"Pikapiiii!"

Reggie, Dawn and Pikachu's voices shattered the silence and made them both start violently. Paul jerked back, staring at Ash in shock and extreme embarrassment. Ash's eyes were wide and…Paul couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw annoyance and disappointment flash in his eyes for a moment – though it was gone almost as fast as it had appeared. _He…_wanted_ me to kiss him?_ Paul wondered, swallowing and mentally smacking himself at the jolt of lust that pooled in his groin at the thought, hastily getting up and brushing himself off.

Ash got up a bit more slowly, cursing their timing fluently but silently. He'd seen many emotions in Paul's eyes just now, and he was _sure_ he'd seen desire there for a second. As soon as he thought it, however, he shook his head and began brushing the snow off his jeans. _You're dreaming, Ash._ He told himself_. _

***

They all made their way back to the Pokemon Center. Their eyes were heavy, they knew sleep would eventually consume them. But for right now, the group of friends and family sat amongst an open fire, roosting marshmallows. Everyone was chattering and having a merry oh time.

However two Pokemon trainers were quite. This was not unusual for Paul, but for Ash it was. They kept glancing at one another, waiting for the either one or the other to make the first move.

After waiting a while in anticipation

Ash stretched his arms up high, yawning. "I'm sleepy, I think I'll head up to bed. Goodnight everyone."

Paul wanted to stop him, but there were too many people around. He wasn't about to do something so foolish.

He just sat back and watched as Ash descended up the staircase. He could have sworn he saw a small frown on Ash's lips, but he had to be mistaken.

***

It was now Christmas morning.

Everyone was already up, unwrapping Christmas presents. Ash received gifts from all his friends. He liked everything he received, but there was still something missing.

He spotted Paul leaning over beside the far wall, staring at him. Ash approached him cautiously. "Hey Paul, Merry Christmas."

Paul moved towards him and continued to stare at him. He wanted to say something or at least do something.

"Hey!" Reggie suddenly called out.

Paul wanted to strangle his brother.

"Look you're both standing under mistletoe." Reggie finished with a giggle.

Paul looked up and sure enough they were.

There was nothing stopping them now as Paul leaned forward. Ash meet him half way. Making their lips meet into a soft kiss.

At first the kiss was slow, but quickly became frantic. Soon it was getting harder to breath, so their lips separate with a loud smack.

While all this was happening, all the other bachelors were receiving a kiss as well. Dawn had snagged Reggie to the side, quickly claiming his lips. Brock was running around the room screaming, trying to get away from the old ladies kisses. Drew and May were on the couch making out. Misty and Tracey were doing the same. Even Ash's mom and Prof. Oak was sharing a sweet kiss. Gary was kissing a young lady he had meet yesterday. And Pikachu was just admiring the site of it all.

Yes this Christmas was one to remember. The best Christmas present ever is being with the ones you love.

Unaware of their surroundings, Ash and Paul shared another quick kiss.

Paul stepped back, never taking his eyes off Ash. He quietly whispered, "Merry Christmas Ash."

Brock was still running around screaming, "Will nobody help me!!!!!!!"

* * *

End:

Author: Liked it? Didn't like it? I would like to know. Reviews would be so wonderful.

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
